yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kimikosaki
Past bar Effects How are the stats of weapons and such effected if it passes the highest point in the bar i.e. 5 musou tempers, with 2 musou mods = 4 tempers to fill 5th temper adds musou but is completely outside the max bar. and how does life work too. -Replied Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Kunlun Tracks Thank you! -Your Welcome Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I got a question... Was there a patch in the JPN DWO where the Zhang Liao Pole Blade's moveset was altered? I've been seeing some SD's where the C5 moves forward like the Nunchaku, along with an extra dash-attack-something. Thrust has been changed to where it has multiple charges, and shoots a wind cone. And are there going to be moveset/emblem updates with patches? Thanks for the wiki XD -All Patched Weapons have been updated Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) And a request >.< I can't seem to edit the weapons pages. The only reason I want to edit them is because the typos on words are bothering me XP. -Adminized Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok Will do, I will be the typo-fixer/spell-checker XD -Great Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Kimi-Samaaaaaaaaaaa!! iLovesWikiz heheheh. ~Stalker ' '~Saeko :D -love Sae Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Anon Hello, for your weapon emblem videos can you show all the emblems on c6 as well since the moves slightly change in comparison on c1 (speed/locking in place) So, do you play both US and JPN? - Only JPN Now Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Hey, Yuri Just letting you know that Pang Tong is in Shu Kingdom during this "Battle of Tong Gate" scenario ~~Shou Tan~~ - Added ty Shou Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Anon2 can u have a weapon build list - Temper Page [[User:Kimikosaki|Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC)]] Yuri I NEED YOU TO LIVE >.> Javier Figueroa 03:12, December 7, 2011 (UTC) -Your Crazy Javier Kimikosaki 00:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Yuri o.o Bustadwolf 00:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey babe, quick question its about Warriors Orochi 3 (2 in japan) the online gameplay is it co-op or pvp? Javier Figueroa 21:10, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Like Coop, like in DWO or any game Co-op were you team up with other players and take on a battlefield kind of thing, and pvp like the normal pvp, player vs player, if the online play is like that, or is it the garbage of just comparing your scores like Batman Arkham Assylum Javier Figueroa 19:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) BTW: I MISS YOUUU AND NEED YOUUUUUU, i miss your words and letters in the bottom of my screen just the way i loved it, you knew how to write them words the sexy way I'd Like to Help Hi Yuri...i red your message from the forum and i can help you with the wiki if you still need a "dedicated ppl" i play dwo 1/2 hours per/day ( i'm still a student).I play Dw5 from 2008 so i know few things about the game. This is my e-mail : cezar_st0p@yahoo.com If you want me pls give me a message cause i want to know if i could help. P.S - I admire you onenary.TS1 Willing to help in updating the Wiki. Baster.YM1 I'm moving to MC soon and I could if you want to record the promos. 19:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) you have to sign up if you want to help. i can't give your IP access Yurisaki x 19:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Yuri,Like Oneary said im willing to help with anything you might need help with anything i visit this wiki often so if you need Help im willing. Tousen.JX1 im in MC right now if you do need my help contact me at (apdoul@gmail.com or aeria site username:apdoul1221) o.o just making an appearance as a reply to your topic on the Aeria forums, I can help out with the odds and ends such as gear stats(I noticed a +7 or two missing that I have and forgot to give to one of the admins @_@ ) along with creating videos(movesets, some endings, etc) I play both EN and JP servers and I wish to help out in what I can. . . ^^' contact E-mail: havocmasterzhouyu@hotmail.com IGN: Hanbei.Chan / HanbeiChan.WU1 HanbeiChan 06:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I signed up.I'm Cedric1 (cezar_st0p). Could i put some videos on some quests? Ok.i will delet the videos . Guide for Farming properly. Hi, Yuri. This is Icam. Wahh~ Long time no see! :D I want to ask you, can I add a page for 'Farming Guide'? Well, I just want to share with people how to farm in the best way. ^^ Farming ugh.. no... please.. less farming Kimikosaki 01:44, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Yuri-chan Oh! Really sorry for the images, I will remove them as soon as I capture the images by myself, they will be on for references only if not ppl won't know where to go. :3 About videos....Okay :D hello, Yuri, pls unlock the wizards in the castle, i want to add the fastest which have found by my own :D I don't get the ORBs. D: Hi, Yuri. It's Icam. I didn't get Xiao Qiao's ORBs. TT^TT